


A Slave for You

by LemonLimeMaid



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimeMaid/pseuds/LemonLimeMaid
Summary: Humans have become slaves to Vampires. Zero, of the once great Kiryuu hunter family, has become a slave within the Kuran household. But Lady Shizuka, a temporary guest in their house, has taken a liking to him. What begins as simply favoritism quickly escalates into harassment, abuse, and blackmail. Can Yuuki save him from his cruel mistreatment? Or will she fall victim as well?





	A Slave for You

Yuki hummed to herself as she washed dishes. It was early in the day, but the house maid had been sick and Yuki insisted that she take a couple days off to get better. In the meantime, Yuki took it upon herself to take over some of the house chores. Drying off the last of the dinner plates, she turned to put it away in the cabinet and was startled by Zero who had been behind her. She gasped and dropped the plate, shattering it all over the kitchen floor.

“I’m so sorry,” She apologized frantically, “You scared me! How long were you standing there?” 

Zero just looked at her, an odd look on his face. An awkward moment passed and just when Yuki thought he wasn’t going to reply, he spoke, “I was asked to bring Lady Shizuka a glass of water,” he said simply.”But then I heard you humming and I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Embarrass me?” She repeated, pink slowly coloring her cheeks. “You think I sound bad or something?” Before he could answer, she added, “Erm, never mind, don’t answer that.” 

Yuki couldn’t help but feel nervous around him; His silence always seemed to make her insecure and self-conscious. 

‘I was asked to bring Lady Shizuka a glass of water.’ Finally processing what Zero had said, her brow furrowed. Lady Shizuka was supposed to be a temporary guest, but it seemed she was constantly asking Zero for help or to fetch something. 

Turning her attention back to the mess she had created, Yuki bent down to clean it up at the same moment Zero did, her head accidentally bumping into his. She heard him mutter under his breath as he rubbed his sore forehead, until his violet eyes met her soft chocolate-colored ones. They held each other’s gaze, both momentarily taken off guard. Yuki’s heart raced while butterflies whirled around in her stomach. She could tear her eyes away from him. She was much too captivated to realize that their lips were only centimeters apart.

After a moment, Zero appeared uncomfortable and looked away. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Yuki gasped, startled out of her trance when Kaname appeared in the doorway and loudly cleared his throat, his expression looking strained as if trying to conceal anger. “Am I interrupting?”

“N-no!” Yuki said too quickly, “He was just…”She trailed off, her cheeks stained a deep red, “He was just helping clean up something I broke.” She finally finished.

“Yuki,” Kaname started, “I’d like to speak with you after you are finished.”

Yuki nodded and Kaname left. Exhaling, she turned her troubled mind back to the shattered glass that Zero had almost completely cleaned up now. “Thanks,” Yuki said in gratitude, her face still red from embarrassment as Zero silently finished cleaning up the last of the broken glass. 

Later that day, the sun beat down relentlessly with not so much as a breeze to alleviate its blaze. The heat was almost unbearable. It was days such as this that streets were virtually empty, void of all the sensitive-skinned creatures that were vampires. Slaves, however, were forced to endure the miserable heat… Zero couldn't help but wonder if this was his punishment for having an inappropriate moment with the Master's fiance. He slipped his dirty shirt over his head and used it to wiped the sweat from his forehead, his breathing slightly labored from exertion. His silver hair was matted to his forehead and caught the sun’s rays. Positioning another log in place, he swung the ax again at the stump, severing the wood into two pieces. 

Yuki peeked out her window, careful not to let the hot sun touch her skin. She watched him as he repeated this process over and over. He always worked so hard… Her heart ached for him, being out in such cruel heat, even for a human. But she also couldn’t help but admire him. He was so resolute and proficient in his everyday chores.… He had always been strong-minded since the very first day she had known him. She recalled that day, the memory flooding back to her.

Yuki shyly trailed behind her older brother, peering up just enough to see her surroundings. She felt like a little girl again, with all the excitement. She was rarely allowed to leave the mansion and it was her first time getting to see the city and accompany her brother shopping. It was big and busy, and it overwhelmed her senses. It… wasn’t quite as beautiful and fascinating as she had imagined though.

Other noble vampires greeted them in respect and store clerks offered them discounts on their most elegant and high-end merchandise. It was all a little daunting to her; everything was so unfamiliar and foreign. But… Kaname had bought her a new dress that she absolutely couldn’t wait to wear. She wasn’t afraid, as long as he was there…

The sound of a man’s deep, angry voice startled Yuki from her thoughts. She turned curiously to see a human slave on the ground. He looked unhealthy and his eyes were sad... But he wasn’t the one yelling; it was the livid vampire man hovering over him with a whip.

“Get up, boy,” a big, burly vampire stood over the silver-haired human with smirking eyes and a smug, authoritative look on his face but the human didn’t move. The binding tattoo on the boy’s neck burned painfully for his rebellion. “I said, stand up!” the vampire raised his voice but the slave still didn’t listen. The human withered in pain, his hand covering the searing tattoo on his neck. All slaves had similar tattoos; they were designed to force humans to obey orders.

Yuki gasped when the vampire man raised his weapon, bringing it down on the disobedient human. The slave bit back his cries of agony and remained silent.Terrified, Yuki frantically tapped Kaname’s arm, desperate to get his attention. “Kaname, look!”

Kaname stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at her. “What is it, Yuki?”

The petite girl was on the verge of tears as she pointed to the human slave who was being brutally whipped. Kaname remained silent for a moment before turning back to Yuki. “Yuki, slaves must obey the orders that they are given. That is what happens when they are disobedient. There's nothing we can do,” he explained.

A tear fell from her troubled face and she looked back at the abused boy.

Kaname sighed and took her hand as they approached the defiant slave and his punisher. The large vampire man’s whip halted as he realized Kaname and Yuki’s presence. His demeanor instantly became more pleasant and friendly as he deeply bowed his head in respect. “Master Kuran,” the brawny vampire man began in surprise, “Is there something I can do for you?”

Kaname nodded once. “I would like to purchase this slave,” he said simply, gesturing to the disobedient human still crouched on the ground.

The large man’s eyes widened in surprise. “Trust me, you don’t want this one. Surely you will find one of my other slaves to your liking.”

“I am not interested in your other slaves. I simply wish to purchase this one,” Kaname stated calmly.

“I’m sorry master Kaname, but this one isn’t broken or trained yet. I know of another slave that will serve you much better,” the man insisted. “If you just come with-“ The vampire man noticed Kaname’s eyes flash a dangerous crimson and suddenly found it difficult to finish his statement. Recovering from shock, the larger vampire bowed again in apology. “As you wish, master Kaname.”

Yuki watched in relief as Kaname handed the man a generous amount of money and they began to discuss ownership paperwork and other slave-related matters. Her gaze wandered back to the anguished slave huddled on the ground, his arms wrapped around his thin frame and his bangs shading his face. He barely had clothing and he was dirty. Blood stained his back from his lashing.

She timidly stepped closer to him in growing curiosity. Her small form casted a shadow over him and he tilted his head up at her. The overwhelming sorrow and helplessness in his eyes pierced her heart.

The recollection quickly faded. Yuki sat at her window seat, absent-mindedly running her brush through her long hair. Zero had only been a slave in their home for 3 months. He hadn’t really changed much since then; He was still very quiet and solemn… and his eyes were still as deep and intense as ever. Despite being a mortal and a slave, something about him was very intimidating and overpowering. She had wanted to be his friend, but Kaname forbid it... and probably for a good reason. A blush stained Yuki’s cheeks as she recalled their 'moment' only that morning. Kaname had a serious talk with her, minding her of the rules and that she was never to speak to him again.

Yuki sighed and laid her brush down beside her, a blush still lightly staining her cheeks. She shouldn’t be thinking about him so much. She was an engaged woman after all… Kaname wouldn’t approve. 

Abandoning the window, Yuki lazily made her way to her inviting bed, stretching her arms over her head and yawning before climbing under her blankets to sleep. Besides, he was merely a human… They were such fragile creatures. But… If she were to bite him…

Yuki’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting his blood. Mortified at her thoughts, Yuki promptly got up to fetch some blood tablets.


End file.
